A Hundred Priceless Moments
by Miara Rigawa
Summary: One hundred drabbles that will revolve mainly around Inuyasha and Kagome and their friends. A hundred words to capture a short moment in their lives. Short yet precious moments that leave you smiling, laughing, crying, or having a desire to wring my neck.
1. The Bet

A/N: Finally! I have decided to do another type of Inuyasha fanfiction! Short fanfictions—as in _short_. Let's see where this one brings me… I do this to kill writer's block and to post something. Now I present to you, my first one hundred words ficcie!

Disclaimer: NO.

x

x

x

x

x

_**The Bet**_

x

x

x

x

x

Miroku, Sango and Shippou were at it again. It had become their habit now. Sitting behind the bushes and watching.

"So, how long do you think this time?" Miroku asked his two companions with a grin.

Shippou thought for a while, taking a peek from their hiding place. "One minute." The young kitsune was sure that he would win this time.

"I say thirty seconds." Sango opposed.

Miroku smiled victoriously. "Ten seconds."

They were down to the last three seconds.

Three.

Two.

"That Kagome!"

The three saw a flash of red and white disappearing into the well.

Again, nobody won.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Yes, one hundred words. Counted them (through word count of course!) Now… Let's see, if I get more than ten reviews, maybe I'll continue this series of 100-word fics. Depends on you!


	2. Saying I Love You

A/N: Yay! Since I'm feeling nice and good today, even with four reviews I will update for my kind and thoughtful reviewers! I'm getting the hang of this kind of fanfic! Of course, The Shadow is still my priority…

x

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine! Not.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Saying I Love You**_

x

x

x

x

x

Inuyasha knew it already. He loved _Kagome_. There was no doubt anymore. There was only one problem left.

How would he tell her?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha gulped as the words that played smoothly in his head caught in his throat. If only this was as easy as mastering Tetsusaiga or killing hundreds of youkais. He shook his head to clear his mind and opened his mouth to try again. "Kagome, I...I love you." He sighed in relief.

Better.

He turned his back and left the forest, half-smiling at his improvement. If only Kagome knew how hard he was practicing for her…

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Aww… Now I really think Inuyasha has already decided. The only problem is he still hasn't gotten enough courage to tell Kagome. Well, at least now you know he's been practicing... And because you know that now, you should tell me something in return! Requests for next 100 words will be considered enormously. Hey! I need ideas, so feel free to drop me some!


	3. Best Sleep of All

A/N: Aw… more reviewers! I already surpassed the 100 hits mark. That's really nice since I only have two chapters posted. I just hope more people would leave comments… But still, the hits are also inspiring!

x

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi is the owner of Inuyasha not me.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Best Sleep of All **_

x

x

x

x

x

Inuyasha frowned as he tried to get some sleep while leaning against the rough bark of a tree. Of course, he also needed some sleep from time to time. Although usually he preferred to be awake to safeguard his companions, Inuyasha also slept for a while to rest his weary body.

After all he was still half-human.

However, it was pretty hard to sleep in this era. Sleeping on a tree was not really comfortable. He preferred to sleep in an inn or even better, on Kagome's soft bed.

But the best sleep of all was definitely on Kagome's lap.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: He may not remember the whole 'You smell nice' incident but I'm sure he remembered sleeping on Kagome's lap! Hehe… Keep suggesting themes and I'll try considering them when my muse is back. For now, please content yourself with this one hundred words.


	4. The Negotiation

A/N: I just watched Inuyasha again where Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting because Kagome wants to go back home. And this is what I came up with…

x

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I want to.

x

x

x

x

x

_**The Negotiation **_

x

x

x

x

x

"Five days."

"Slap that wimpy wolf and tell him you hate him in front of me."

"Four."

"No going home for a whole month."

"Three."

"You can't sit me for a whole week _whatever _happens."

"How about one week supply of ramen?"

"That's only one day."

"If I add no going home for one week?"

"One day and a half."

"Plus no sit—"

"Wench—!"

"I mean no you-know-what for three days."

"Fine, three days." Inuyasha conceded.

"Really?.! Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek before skipping away happily.

Inuyasha was starting to like their negotiations.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: I planned to make a real one-shot for this idea but I don't really have the time so… Hope you enjoyed this one hundred words! Why don't you tell me in a review?


	5. Wish

A/N: I'm kind of depressed because of school pressure. I have lots of exams for the whole week that's why I can't type for The Shadow. Don't worry, I'm not yet dead—at least I'm still fighting.

x

Disclaimer: Up till now, I still don't hold any rights to say that I own Inuyasha.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Wish **_

x

x

x

x

x

"I can't use it anymore. It's yours now." Inuyasha laid the jewel on Kagome's hand and turned around. It was time to go. He had an obligation to fulfill.

Kikyou stood just a few meters away from them, looking on silently.

Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to go to hell. She didn't want Inuyasha to die. So she made a wish on the jewel.

Kagome felt a part of her leave her body and rush towards Kikyou's body.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, shocked beyond belief.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to go now, right?" Kagome smiled at him. "Kikyou's alive already."

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: And guess who's dead? LOL! I just had to do that one! I mean, Kikyou said before that only one of them could exist in the feudal era. They share only one soul so if Kikyou is alive, then…. Okay, I think I need to borrow Inuyasha's fire rat fur just in case I get _flamed_. Till next one hundred words!


	6. The Last Jump

A/N: I just can't get enough of writing these one hundred words ficlets! They're so adorable and it doesn't take much of your time! Two more weeks and the next chapter of The Shadow will be posted (hopefully…)

Disclaimer: This Miara Rigawa doesn't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. (Did I just sound like Sesshoumaru back there?)

x

x

x

x

x

_**The Last Jump **_

x

x

x

x

x

It was finally over. They have defeated Naraku and the Shikon no Tama was complete and safe in their hands.

Kagome looked down at the well, the one that had allowed her to travel across time for hundreds of time. It was time to leave, now that she had bid farewell to them.

Today, she was making her last jump into the ancient well.

They had understood her choice because they loved her.

Gathering all her courage, she made her last jump.

Amber eyes met her gaze as she climbed up.

She smiled softly, knowing that she was finally home.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: I encourage you to drop me a review. A sentence is enough in exchange for this short fic, right? Your kindness is very much appreciated.


	7. Alone Once Again

A/N: Unfortunately, I'm obliged to take summer classes and it's killing me. I have to take Organic Chemistry and it's a real pain! So until I finish my classes (don't worry, it will be two weeks from now), I won't be able to do a chapter for The Shadow. Sorry but please bear with me.

x

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Get over it.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Alone Once Again**_

x

x

x

x

x

Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes. His golden eyes watched her silently from above a tree.

Her brown eyes shined with renewed life as she played with the village children. Her black hair danced gracefully to the silent tune of the wind.

But why wasn't he happy to see her?

The answer was clear to him.

'_Because she's not you.'_

When he looked at her and saw red and white instead of green and white, the harsh reality would sink in together with pain.

'_Kagome, I didn't want you to leave. Why did you?'_

He was alone once again.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Yup, another sad one hundred words. This one can be linked to my previous one hundred words, Wish. But it can also stand alone. Maybe Kikyou survived the final battle but Kagome died… either way, Kagome is dead and Inuyasha isn't happy—even though he can be with Kikyou now. Reason? Inuyasha loves Kagome. Please review and tell me what you think about this.


	8. Her Tears

A/N: Here you go. Another short ficcie for all of you!

x

Disclaimer: I said no.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Her Tears**_

x

x

x

x

x

"Kagome…" He had to leave now—to fulfill his duty to her. '_I owe Kikyou.'_

But he couldn't say good-bye.

"I know." Even with a smile on Kagome's lips, her cheerless eyes gave her away. She was heartbroken.

Inuyasha was about to leave but the scent of salty tears stopped him immediately.

Kagome was crying and he hated it. He had always hated women's tears—especially if it was Kagome's. Then realization struck him. Her tears wouldn't stop if he would leave.

"Kagome…"

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I can't help—"

"Stop crying."

He couldn't leave because he didn't want to.

"I'll stay."

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: See? It has a happy ending! I realized that Kagome never really cried much in front of Inuyasha. She's a strong girl. Even with the predicament she's having with Inuyasha and Kikyou's unbreakable bond, she stays strong and understanding. She never actually showed tears to tell Inuyasha that she's badly heartbroken. Not that Inuyasha never knows that she's hurt… but he's really dense at times that he seems to think that it's all right with Kagome since she never cried about it. Well, I just thought, "Hey! What if Inuyasha finally sees Kagome cry because of that?" Maybe that's all that he needs to finally realize he cares more about easing Kagome's pain than Kikyou's.

I don't know about you but even without the traditional 'I love you' line here, the fact that Inuyasha stayed was strong proof that he loves Kagome, right?


	9. Waiting

A/N: I'm here for another short fic. This one is going to be different though. I realized one thing. If you put this symbol '—' after a word, Microsoft Word counts them as two words. Weird huh? So I had to add a couple of words for some of the hundred word ficcie I'd done with those symbols.

So if you really checked to see if it's a hundred and you got 102 or 101, that's because of that symbol. Each one of these fics does really have one hundred words.

x

Disclaimer: Nooooooooooooo.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Waiting**_

x

x

x

x

x

"Houshi-sama?"

Miroku knew that voice well. It belonged to his Sango. He didn't quite understand why she refused to call him by his name. In their group, it was only her who addressed him distantly, when in fact she was the most important person to him—even she knew that.

Was it because of their mission? Naraku might use her to get to him if he knew she meant everything to him. Maybe it was better this way…

He would wait.

After all, he could do other things while he waited…

"Houshi-sama! You pervert!"

Good thing, waiting wouldn't be boring.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: It's a Miroku/Sango short drabble! –Now try saying that like the way Shippou says, 'It's Inuyasha and Kikyou!' in Inuyasha's Jar. If you don't know Inuyasha's Jar, you are not a true Inuyasha fan. Anyway, I did that for a change… Next one will be back to Inu/Kag.


	10. Belonging

A/N: I decided to do this one instead of Reward. I don't know why but Reward will definitely be next in line. Any ideas for next one hundred words will be greatly appreciated! Why not give me some and I can give you credit, okay? Of course, consider the idea first if it can be worded into _just_ a hundred words. It's pretty hard, you know…

A little rambling to appease the author's elated mind: Yay! I finished my org chem subject and I passed it! Whoa! Someone congratulate me! Hehe... Anyway, now I can get my hands on that next chapter of The Shadow... (hears a lot of angry readers of The Shadow sigh)

x

Disclaimer: Still no luck. Inuyasha is still Takahashi's.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Belonging**_

x

x

x

x

x

"I don't belong here."

Inuyasha looked sideways at Kagome to see her sad eyes looking far away. "Keh! That's all right." He told her uncaringly.

"What?" Kagome wasn't expecting that from Inuyasha.

"I don't belong anywhere either," said Inuyasha nonchalantly, his amber eyes looking distantly. He was hanyou after all. Belonging was never easy for him.

"Maybe…" She smiled and took Inuyasha's hand in hers. "It _is_ all right."

A smile found its way on Inuyasha's lips as he held Kagome's hand securely. '_Just stay with me.'_

Perhaps together they could belong somewhere?

Yes. They definitely belonged…

…to each other.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Depends where you want the setting to be. In Kagome's time or in the Feudal era, it's just the same. Kagome will still feel that she doesn't belong. She doesn't belong in the past since she knows that it must be Kikyou there and not her. She doesn't belong in the future since she's so left out, spending most of her time running around in the past. So where does she belong? With Inuyasha, of course!


	11. Reward

A/N: Can't believe a lot is starting to like this short fics. A lot of people complain that it's too short. But that's the beauty of it! It's short yet it's powerful enough to paint a picture in your mind. That's what makes this short fics stand out! Thanks for those people who read them and more to those who bother to drop a review! They always make my day!

x

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, Inuyasha still won't be mine.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Reward**_

x

x

x

x

x

At first, Kagome thought it was nothing. Inuyasha just got a little nicer to Buyo so he reduced his torturous tackles with her cat. But when Inuyasha bothered to catch fish—for Buyo—_and_ even asked Kagome to cook it for him, she knew something was going on.

When she asked Inuyasha about it, he shrugged and said that Souta told him something.

When she questioned Souta about that _something_, Souta replied offhandedly, "Oh that? He asked how you fell into the well the first time and I kind of mentioned that it was Buyo's fault."

'_Aha…' _Kagome smiled knowingly.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Kind of hard to put it in only a hundred words. But the main thought was implied. This one was done in Kagome's point of view, though I was considering doing it on Inuyasha's point of view. But it would be better if Kagome knew that Inuyasha was doing it because of her, right?


	12. Family

A/N: Aww… Lots of reviews! I loved reading each one of them! Thank you so much! I decided to drop another ficlet before I start concentrating on the thirteenth chapter of The Shadow. Oh yeah, someone asked if these ficcies are exactly one hundred words _each_ and I'll say it once again. YES, they are all one hundred words each. No more, no less. Nice huh? Hehe… Who knows, maybe I'll try 500 worded ficlets next or maybe a thousand words. LOL!

x

Disclaimer: I'm too broke to own a red-clad inu-hanyou but look! I've got a red-clad inu-hanyou plushie! With Tetsusaiga to boot! Lucky me!

x

x

x

x

x

_**Family**_

x

x

x

x

x

"Hey Inuyasha, can you be my father?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha gaped at Shippou uncertainly.

"Sango and Miroku will be my aunt and uncle while Kirara will be my cousin."

And for the win…

"Obviously, Kagome will be my mother." Shippou added, grinning.

"Since you put it that way…" Inuyasha said thoughtfully. '_Since Kagome's the mother…' _He smiled secretly at the thought. "I guess… it's okay."

More than okay, actually.

"Or you can be our family pet dog and Kouga can be—ow!"

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha," Shippou started, a horrifying thought hit him suddenly. "Does that mean Sesshoumaru will be my uncle too?"

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: LOL! Phew! That was so tricky! I was planning to write this differently but I can't seem to finish it with only a hundred words. But it turned out well for me in the end, don't you think? Shippou is so cute when he asks this kind of questions! They're simple yet it makes the characters think—most of the time, this happens with Inuyasha. Go Shippou!


	13. His Sacrifice

A/N: Hehe… So I'm back! Turns out I'm still not done registering for next semester so I'm still free! Teehee! So here's a new update for all of you!

x

Disclaimer: I do not claim that I own Inuyasha! Sheesh… Why do I have to keep doing this?

x

x

x

x

x

_**His Sacrifice**_

x

x

x

x

x

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked into the blood red eyes of her beloved hanyou searchingly. She could still see gold in them. "Inuyasha! Don't give in!"

Inuyasha couldn't control his body. The sword on his right hand refused to let him go, turning him into a full youkai even with Tetsusaiga's presence.

"Ka… gome…" His raging youkai blood became more insistent. It wanted blood—Kagome's blood.

His hand was raised high, ready to strike Kagome.

"Inuyasha, please come back…" Kagome pleaded.

With great difficulty, he spoke two words. "Kagome… sorry…"

Kagome saw red.

But it wasn't her blood.

"Inuyasha, no!.!.!.!"

It was his.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: A tragic twist for movie 3 of Inuyasha. I was watching it just a while ago. I was so touched during the scene where Inuyasha raised Souunga, ready to strike the crying baby, then he bit his arm to stop himself! Waaaahh!.!.! That was so heart-wrenching! And I just thought, hmm… how about placing Kagome there and make it more heart-wrenching! (Not to mention tragic.) So I hope you liked it… I mean, there will come a time when Inuyasha won't be able to stop himself right? So he has to do the other option to save Kagome…


	14. Before and Now

A/N: Since last one was too dramatic, here's a little piece that will leave you warm and fuzzy… Hope you'll like it!

x

Disclaimer: Ugh. Not again! I said no!

x

x

x

x

x

_**Before and Now**_

x

x

x

x

x

Before, he'd look at her, thinking how much she looked like _her_.

Now, he'd watch her, thinking how different she was with _her_.

They had the same black hair.

But hers was untamed. Fiery and determined like her spirit, which Inuyasha grew to love.

They had the same brown eyes.

But hers were filled with gentleness—sometimes, tears or even fire that Inuyasha knew very well.

They had the same lips.

But hers had a warmer smile. The smile that always told Inuyasha where home was.

Now, he watched her and knew that he had chosen her.

Not _Kikyou_.

Kagome.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: See the importance of italics? I'll congratulate those who see the importance! I'll give away cookies!


	15. Home

A/N: More warm and fuzzy treats for all of my readers! This is simply my favorite! Or possibly together with Before and Now… Or more probably all of them! Hehehe…

Anyway, thanks to all of those who constantly review and read each of my drabbles! (You know who you are!) And also, thanks to those who gave me topics to write! Watch out for your name when I write a drabble on that topic!

Cookie for animemistress419 for saying your thought about the italics last chapter! Actually, you're correct and there are other theories too. Like italics indicate past, meaning Kikyou is the _past_ and Kagome is the present. Well, I loved hearing your ideas!

x

Disclaimer: Oh look! There's a nice little ficcie at the bottom!

x

x

x

x

x

_**Home**_

x

x

x

x

x

Home was a place where you truly belonged. It was a place where you would feel safe—and loved. A place where you would never be alone.

Inuyasha promised himself he'd find a place he'd call home.

But it was never easy.

Being a hanyou, all places seemed unfit to be called home. No place was safe for him. No place made him feel welcomed—and cherished.

He simply didn't belong anywhere.

Until he heard her words.

**"****That's all right… because you're not alone now."**

Not alone…

At last, he had found it.

Home wasn't always a place.

His wasn't.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Aww…. I always liked this part where Inuyasha says that he's found his home in Kagome's side… And the way Yamaguchi Kappei delivers the line! Awww…. I really can't help but sigh! Such a hopeless romantic, yes?


	16. The Fortunetelling Game

A/N: I decided to do this one since I liked the idea and I suddenly came up with a cute ending. Plus it reminds me so much of TouchofPixieDust's "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not". It's an Inuyasha one-shot and I bet everyone have read it. If you haven't go ahead and read it! It's so cute! But hey! Read it after you read this one, okay? (Hehe… little author's having a little tantrum)

Credit goes to **elena** for this wonderful idea! Thank you so much! I had fun writing it!

x

Disclaimer: No, you can't make me say it again! Agh! Fine! I don't own Inuyasha! Gr…

x

x

x

x

x

_**The Fortune-telling Game **_

x

x

x

x

x

"Play while thinking of Kagome!" Shippou told Inuyasha, who was about to play the flower fortune-telling game Kagome had taught Shippou.

"Why her?.!" Inuyasha blushed faintly, a flower on his hand.

But he _was_ thinking of Kagome while playing.

Which ended with…

"…not." Inuyasha threw the petal-free flower, scowling. "Keh!" '_Lying flower!'_

"Kagome also got a 'not' when she thought of you." Shippou said, shrugging.

Inuyasha scowled even more. '_Fucking lying trash!'_

He took another flower, held all of the petals...

…and pulled them all together.

'_Loves me.'_

He smirked.

He got to teach Kagome how to play _correctly_ too.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: I'm sorry I had to cut the words down to reach my limit 100. This is the game, 'He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not', which you play using a flower. Well, I hope everyone's familiar with it! If not, check out TouchofPixieDust's ficcie! Hehe… Inuyasha pulled all the petals to make sure it ended with 'She loves me'! So much like Inuyasha, don't you think?


	17. Pillow

A/N: I got the idea while thinking of The Best Sleep of All. Actually, I've got lots of ideas but the 100 words limit is making it a problem that I can't use all of them. The ideas that I won't be able to use here will be used when I finish A Hundred Priceless Moments, meaning one hundred chapters of these drabbles. Sheesh… I'm not even one-fifth through!

x

Disclaimer: No, no, no, noooooooooo!

x

x

x

x

x

**_Pillow _**

x

x

x

x

x

One of the things Kagome missed badly in her time was her soft bed—especially her squashy pillow. But it wasn't that bad…

After all, she had her own pillow in this era.

In fact, she was using it right now.

She was sleepy again. Sometimes, she just couldn't help it when she rode Inuyasha's back. He was always warm and comfortable for her.

She couldn't remember how many times she had snuggled on Inuyasha's shoulder comfortably, feeling safe and contented.

_Cherished _by Inuyasha.

That was why Inuyasha was her favorite pillow.

Too bad Inuyasha was also Kikyou's favorite pillow…

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Sort of sad… I realized I have been focusing too much on Inuyasha's side so here's one on Kagome's side! Keep the feedbacks coming! That's what helps me finish a drabble! Hehe… I just realized I thought of a pumpkin when I wrote the word 'squashy' up there… LOL! But squashy means soft so… even though squash isn't soft… Let's just deal with it, okay?


	18. A Father's Role

A/N: I was planning on this for quite some time now but it always gets pushed because I come up with more ideas. But finally here it is! The companion (sort of) to my drabble, Family. Since many didn't seem to like the last line of my last drabble… Sigh, what can we do? It is the sad truth. Kikyou is in the way but I don't hate her much. I love the tension between the three of them (meaning expect more love triangle drabbles here). 

x

Disclaimer: Can't you just pretend that I've said it already?

x

x

x

x

x

_**A Father's Role**_

x

x

x

x

x

"You always protect him like you're his mother or something!" Inuyasha argued, finding himself in another quarrel with Kagome.

"That's because you always hit him!" Kagome snapped, glowering. "Besides, I am his mother! Sort of…"

"That brat needs discipline!" Why couldn't Kagome understand him? Irritation clouding his mind, he added, "As his father, it's my duty to discipline him!"

Kagome was surprised—and secretly happy. "You mean…?"

"Keh! Who else is there?.!"

"Miroku?" Kagome grinned.

"No way!" Inuyasha quickly disagreed, slightly growling. _'Not if you're the mother.'_

Silence followed.

Even without words, they had made up…

…and understood each other.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Cute little what if. I sometimes think Shippou does need a little discipline… and that Inuyasha does act like his father sometimes (when he's being mature enough!). Plus, I like the way that Inuyasha and Kagome understand each other without so many words. Remember the scene during the episode 'Just Kagome and Kikyou in a Cave'? See how Inuyasha and Kagome made up in the end without saying sorry in either Kagome or Inuyasha's part? Sigh… So cute!


	19. A Simple Question

A/N: Another idea suddenly came to me and said, 'Post me!' So I did! 

x

Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming everything that is to be disclaimed in this drabble of mine! Happy?

x

x

x

x

x

**_A Simple Question_**

x

x

x

x

x

"What do you want?" Kagome asked Inuyasha coldly, still not over their fight.

It was a simple question. If everything else was forgotten and Inuyasha could answer her the way he wanted, the answer was long ago given.

One word would suffice.

_'You.'_

But things weren't that simple. Many things remained unsettled. Kikyou. Naraku. The Shikon Jewel.

If those things didn't exist, the answer was simple. Every time she asked that question, he was tempted to answer that one word.

_'You.'_

All he wanted was her.

"Are you still mad?" Inuyasha inquired instead, sighing mentally. _'Someday, I'll answer you—honestly.'_

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Poor Inuyasha… If only there weren't so many things that kept separating Kagome and him apart… I admire Inuyasha's selflessness in this one—or is it just me that feels Inuyasha is being selfless? I mean, he does consider other stuff instead of just his happiness, right? Although—sadly—because of this, Kagome suffers, thinking that Inuyasha is still hung up on Kikyou. My, my, such a complex relationship…


	20. Tag

A/N: I can't believe I've reached my 20th one hundred words! Thanks for all the reviews! I always enjoy every one of them so don't hesitate to send me one! 

This one is dedicated to **Dozen and One Stars** since she was the one who gave me the idea of tag/hide and seek. I don't know if she suggested it or just said she liked the idea but anyway, I hope she likes the way I'll write this topic.

x

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

x

x

x

x

x

**_Tag_**

x

x

x

x

x

"What do I do next?" Inuyasha asked curiously, his arms locking Kagome between him and a tree.

Kagome panted heavily due to all the running she'd done. "You touch me and say, 'Tag! You're it!'" She told Inuyasha, smiling faintly.

_'Tag?'_ Inuyasha silently mused about the word, smirking secretly. A tag was a label—a _mark_. _'Why didn't I play this game before?'_

He tapped Kagome's shoulder, saying, "Tag." Then he leaned closer to Kagome's ear and whispered, "You're _mine_."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. _'Did Inuyasha just…?'_

"Your turn to _tag _me, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked and ran.

_Very_ slowly.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: I just realized that to tag does mean to label (or much better to _mark_) and it fits Inuyasha and Kagome perfectly! No need for Inuyasha to bite Kagome to mark her as his, right? I thought it was cute, definitely one of my faves! What do you think?


	21. Bandages

A/N: Yay! Lots of reviews! –goes into ecstatic mode- So glad lots of you liked the last one! Favorite part was when Inuyasha ran—_very_ slowly. LOL! I crack up every time I think about it! (Yeah, I know. I'm shallow _and _insane! LOL!)

So, I'm wondering if any of you wants to read one hundred words depicting other Inuyasha characters? Not necessarily romance either. Just drop your suggestions and I'll come up with something! But who's complaining? I enjoy Inu/Kag all the way!

x

Disclaimer: Will you sue me? –puppy eyes-

x

x

x

x

x

_**Bandages**_

x

x

x

x

x

Inuyasha never understood why Kagome bothered. He always healed up even without the bandages anyway. But she always insisted to bandage his wounds.

Next thing he knew, he was _used_ to her nursing.

Then it worsened. He already _loved_ it when Kagome bandaged his wounds. In fact, sometimes he'd _accidentally_ dodge a bit slower just to get a scratch or two.

That never failed to get him some attention from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, come here!" Kagome called, carrying her first aid kit.

"Bandages again?.!" He pretended to complain but went to her.

"Yup!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha secretly grinned. '_Heh… still doesn't fail!' _

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: I thought about this one when I saw a manga scan where Inuyasha is bandaged (definitely by Kagome). And I wondered what he actually thinks about Kagome bandaging him… Since he seems to appear bandaged a lot, I take it that he's not really complaining, is he? Another fluffy drabble for my readers done!


	22. Two Prizes

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites and hits you gave my drabble collection! Look, I'm one-fifth done! Hehe… 78 to go!

x

Disclaimer: What do you put here again? Something about Inuyasha… but I forgot… hm…

x

x

x

x

x

_**Two Prizes**_

x

x

x

x

x

Kagome and Inuyasha were playing the lip-reading game. They were on the last round. If Inuyasha guessed correctly, he'd get a bowl of ramen as his prize. If Inuyasha lost, Kagome got two days off shard-hunting.

Kagome mentally smirked. '_Knowing Inuyasha, he'd be too flustered to say this one.'_ She mouthed two words silently.

_Kiss me._

Inuyasha's eyes widened, blushing furiously. '_Did Kagome just say, 'Kiss me.'?.!' _"W-What?.!" He stuttered, still blushing.

Kagome grinned victoriously. "I won! You didn't get—"

Suddenly Inuyasha's lips covered hers.

"I got it." Inuyasha pulled back, smirking triumphantly. "That means… _I_ won."

'…_two prizes actually.' _

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Ha! A drabble series isn't complete without a kiss! Now wasn't that cute? OOC? Not really… Inuyasha has his playful side so I bet that happened in the series but they just forgot to air it! LOL! Anyway, got my inspiration from a calendar Inuyasha pic where Inuyasha was splashing water towards Kagome. About this, I'd say they both won! Kagome and Inuyasha both liked the kiss so it's a tie!


	23. Consolation Prize

A/N: I'm on the roll! 77 more! To all my readers, please leave a line or two. I love hearing from all of you!

x

Disclaimer: Nope, not saying I own Inuyasha.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Consolation Prize **_

x

x

x

x

x

"I won!" Inuyasha heard Kagome cheer. '_She thinks she's so smart, huh?' _He planned his revenge quickly and ducked to kiss her cheek.

But he couldn't decide which cheek to kiss—left or right.

So he decided to kiss her on the middle.

It was just _pure coincidence_ that the middle happened to be her lips.

He pulled back and smirked. Judging from the way her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, he should have guessed correctly. Who cared if he didn't?

Even if Inuyasha lost, he still got a consolation prize—which was actually better than the original prize.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: I just had to do that one! Can't get over the idea of Inuyasha stealing a kiss from Kagome! LOL!.!.! I just love the way Inuyasha thinks! Hehe… pure coincidence… Yeah right!


	24. Lost and Found

A/N: Keep the reviews coming! Thank you so much everyone! Hehe... InuFilipinaFan was asking if Inuyasha was getting more perverted lately in my drabbles... Well, to answer that, I think he is just getting _naughtier_. I'm currently mourning, Kikyou is officially dead in the manga. (sorry if I spoiled anyone...) Anyone who wants to talk about the manga, feel free to send me a message!

x

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha…. NOT!

x

x

x

x

x

_**Lost and Found**_

x

x

x

x

x

Kagome found his lost childhood and gave it back to him.

Each game they played made him happy—though he wouldn't admit it out loud. He finally found some playmates.

Most of the time, they played as a group but he liked it better when only the two of them played. Those were the times where he got lots of fun—and surprises.

'_And a kiss.'_ He grinned at the memory of their last game.

Maybe if he played some more, he could get another?

It was worth a try.

"Oi, Kagome! I'm bored!" Inuyasha grumbled.

Translation?

_Let's play again! _

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: This was supposed to focus on Inuyasha's sad and lonely childhood but I can't help but put in the previous drabble I made! I swear this will be the last about that stolen kiss scene! Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


	25. Last Farewell

A/N: Sorry for taking so loooong to update! Woah! I just got the greatest number of reviews for a drabble! Thanks for that! Inuyasha manga is very frustrating nowadays. It keeps presenting new angles/twists (not to mention new characters -cough--Sess-mom--cough-)

x

Disclaimer: I'm not Takahashi so guess what? I don't own Inuyasha!

x

x

x

x

x

_**Last Farewell**_

x

x

x

x

x

"I can't be with you anymore." Inuyasha said in a low voice, his amber eyes looking sorry. He had to do this though. He had to let her go…

"I guess we were never meant to be." She said sadly, her eyes sorrow-filled. "Even before, she was always your choice."

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha truly was. "I just can't leave her alone…"

"I know." Her eyes lingered on Inuyasha's face, memorizing it carefully. "She and I are different… She needs you more."

The two shared their last embrace. Good-bye was too harsh to be spoken.

_'__After all, I am long dead…'_

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: So… who thought it was Kagome? Hehehe… Kikyou's dead for good anyway. I want to give her a nice send off drabble where she isn't evil and always trying to drag Inuyasha with her. Yay! Another hundred down!


	26. The Villagers

A/N: Whoever's spreading the rumor that I have died? (readers go shifty eyes and says to themselves, 'Uh… No one?') Anyway, I'm back and that's what matters! I do intend to finish one hundred of these ficcies. Of course, I'll only manage if you send more encouragements!

x

Disclaimer: I'm jobless and I'm broke. Do you think I own Inuyasha?

x

x

x

x

x

_**The Villagers**_

x

x

x

x

x

Inuyasha acted like he usually did. He ignored them, putting on an uncaring front.

They continued to walk across the village, the villagers' eyes following them silently while others spoke in hushed voices.

"Humans associating with tainted half-breeds and youkais…" They would say.

Inuyasha couldn't help but growl. '_Those fucking—' _

Warmth suddenly encircled his clawed hand and as he turned his face, he met Kagome's smiling face.

"Don't mind them. They just don't understand." She whispered to him comfortingly.

Inuyasha lightly held Kagome's hand, his heart calm.

She always understood.

And that made up for hundreds of villagers who didn't.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Hehehe… It's just so sweet how a single touch or a few words from Kagome always manages to soothe Inuyasha. Awww… -goes all warm and fuzzy- Now, I'll go and brush my teeth… Wait, before that, did you miss me? (Come on… You must have missed me even just a bit! Right? -puppy eyes-)


	27. Back Too Early

A/N: Yep! Yep! I'm on the roll! –Glomps/Hugs/Cuddles her beloved readers for missing her- Yay! I missed all of you too! Keep those comments coming, okay?

x

Disclaimer: Do you still think I own Inuyasha?.!

x

x

x

x

x

_**Back Too Early **_

x

x

x

x

x

Kagome smiled to herself proudly as she stepped out of the well. She was early this time. Inuyasha would surely be pleased with her. At least, she was safe from his scowling and grousing today.

As she walked towards the village, her eyes caught a sight of red coming out of the forest.

"Inuyasha! I'm back!" She beamed at him proudly.

"Y-Yeah." Inuyasha stood motionless, not looking at her.

_Couldn't _look straight in her eyes.

Kagome lifted her eyes and saw just in time orbs of souls disappearing into the sky.

Now, she wished she hadn't come back too early.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Ouch. No wonder Kagome always comes back to Inuyasha's time late… Plus, if she's late, Inuyasha gets to pick her up and that means no meetings with Kikyou, right? Really, we know Kagome's a smart girl…


	28. Pain

A/N: Nope, I still haven't forgotten about AHMP (or The Shadow). I am just currently very very very busy with college. Just a little tip to those people who say that college is easier and a lot of fun, think again. The tests are so damn difficult! (then again, maybe my professors are just plain sadistic and evil ¬¬)

x

Disclaimer: No matter how many Inuyasha fanfics I write, I will never be Rumiko Takahashi.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Pain **_

Kagome sighed softly.

Inuyasha was in pain and all she could do was stand beside him, letting him know that she was always there. Although his mind was full of Kikyou, she stood by him devotedly, not minding her heart as it crumbled in pain.

Pain because Inuyasha was hurting.

Pain because of her guilt over Kikyou's death.

Pain _and fear _when Inuyasha looked at her with disheartened eyes, a tiny voice would ask…

'_Is Inuyasha seeing me or trying to see Kikyou in me?_

The pain would intensify immensely.

But she still stayed…

Even if he couldn't see her.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: To those people who can't relate, this is my tribute to manga chapter after Kikyou's death (Light). I simply pity Kagome that she has to endure so much and Inuyasha seems to be oblivious to her sufferings (being too caught up with his own pain of losing Kikyou). Anyway, I tend to write depressing chapters nowadays because of my mood. If you'll review, I'm sure that will change!


	29. Always

A/N: I'm frustrated with the manga right now. Is it just me or the story's not getting anywhere these days? Hehe, it's just me I think… Anyone who can recommend a great shoujo manga I can read?

x

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi but guess what? I am her closest neighbor's best friend's cousin's granddaughter's pediatrician's daughter's long lost friend. So somehow, we are related! Wohoo!

x

x

x

x

x

_**Always **_

x

x

x

x

x

"Sorry, Inuyasha…" Kagome apologized, bandaging his wounds. "I always get you into trouble. If I wasn't there, you wouldn't be like this."

"Stop saying nonsense, Kagome."

Kagome bowed her head, feeling guilty. "Maybe it's better if I stay a—"

"Don't say that! You know I always want…!" He looked away from Kagome's shocked eyes, blushing faintly.

Kagome smiled softly. "I said it's better if I stay away _from_ _danger _but _still always_ near Inuyasha. But that's pretty difficult since Inuyasha's always near danger." She giggled.

"It doesn't matter!" He insisted.

"That's right…" She agreed. "Because Inuyasha's always with me."

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Who cares if it's dangerous? As long as you get to stay with Inuyasha, Kagome will never care! Well, I just thought we needed something like this once in a while. Makes you want to sigh and say, "I just adore how these two communicate and say such sweet things!"


	30. Her Dream Wedding

A/N: Wow… Just a couple of weeks and Christmas will be here! One more week and I'll be having a break from school! What else do I say? Oh yeah, I'm pretty much insomniac these days. Normally I sleep at 1 in the morning (and I have to wake up at 5 for school). Do you have any tips to help me get rid of my insomnia?

x

Disclaimer: Until now do you still believe I own Inuyasha?

x

x

x

x

x

_**Her Dream Wedding **_

x

x

x

x

x

Her family and friends would gather for her. She'd be wearing a pretty wedding gown and her groom would be beside her, smiling lovingly at her. They'd exchange golden rings and be together forever.

That was her dream wedding. Tomorrow would be that day.

She wished to see only one person…

"Inuyasha…"

To hear him say…

"Don't go."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief but it was really him. Inuyasha came.

"Don't go." He repeated, almost pleadingly.

She smiled warmly. "I won't."

Her wedding tomorrow wasn't actually her dream wedding.

Because during that wedding, Inuyasha wouldn't be standing next to her.

x

x

x

x

x

A/N: Argh. I was planning on making this a sad one but I couldn't bear to make Kagome marry someone else. It just had to be Inuyasha! So here is another happy one for all of you! It is just like Inuyasha to be so indecisive that he goes stopping Kagome on the last minute (maybe pride got in the way or he was scared). But at least he made it on time, right? Thanks for all the warm reviews! They always make my day!


End file.
